Rekindle
by Heathlegs
Summary: Sometimes you have to let something go for it to come back to you again. Heathlegs/Heatheret. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**I really like to torture myself. I'm an angst lover and this is the result.**

* * *

Freddie couldn't sleep as he missed the warmth of his girlfriend's presence beside him. His girlfriend who was a million miles away by now.

He didn't know where she was or who she was with. All he knew was that she wasn't here with him anymore.

They had said bid their goodbyes at the airport yesterday.

Heather and her best friend Astrid had left together to spend a college-year abroad. Both Freddie and Astrid's boyfriend, Hayden, had been left behind as the girls went on to fulfill their childhood dream.

Heather had initially invited Freddie along but he had too much work that needed to be done for his thesis and he would rather not get in her way. So they ended up with a temporarily pause in their otherwise solid relationship. She was to be gone for a year and he didn't want to tie her down.

With a heavy heart, Freddie had suggested they should take a break. He wanted her to enjoy her time there and not worry over him.

Hayden and Astrid had gone on about it a bit differently and decided to get engaged instead. Freddie had also considered this option but he also knew that Hayden had been with his girlfriend for far longer and they were used to being more independent of each other.

Freddie sighed loudly into the night. He only hoped when he saw her again, she had not found herself a new, hot italian boyfriend.

* * *

Freddie was waiting nervously at the airport, eyes glued to the arrival sign and heart racing in anticipation.

This was it. He had waited an entire year for this moment.

He blinked twice and there she was, right in front of him, looking as lovely as he recalled.

Heather jumped into his arms with a laugh and Freddie immediately returned her embrace. They stood in silence for a long moment until he pulled to take a look at her face.

She looked the same but at the same time somewhat different. The italian sun was noticeable on her skin and her emerald eyes glittered with happiness.

"You look good," she spoke up first. "Even lost some weight, huh?" she teased.

Freddie blushed. "And you look as beautiful as I remember you," he replied, making her smile widen.

* * *

As he was driving home, he couldn't help but notice a new fancy pendant around her neck, especially as she was constantly fiddling with the jewelry.

After they arrived inside, Heather seated herself on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

Freddie shyly complied.

"So.." they both started in unison and then broke into awkward laugher.

"How have you been?" Heather started with a small smile.

Freddie shrugged. "Just busied myself with work. You?"

"Yeah, me too." Heather looked pensive and almost.. guilty.

Freddie sighed, taking a long swig from his beer before asking the question that had been on his mind all along.

"So.. Who is he?"

Heather looked up abruptly, evident remorse struck over her features. "Sorry?" When he didn't elaborate any further, she continued with a sigh. "I.. didn't mean for it to happen, Fred. It just did."

"I know." Freddie shot her a sad smile. "It's not your fault. I did tell you to move on, didn't I?"

Heather didn't say anything.

"So is he here with you?"

She averted eyes. "He is waiting for me at Astrid and Hayden's place."

Freddie nodded and there was a long moment of silence.

Heather wrung her hands together, avoiding his eye. She looked highly uncomfortable suddenly.

Freddie noticing her discomfort, set his drink down on the table and took her hands in his. "I'm not mad, Heath," he reassured her. "Disappointed, maybe but not mad. At least not at you."

Heather smiled at relieved and then flung her arms around him. "You will always be my best friend, Fred. Always."

Freddie hugged her back tightly, not daring to speak as pain swelled up his heart.

* * *

On one side sat Hayden and Astrid, lost in their own world and to Freddie's left sat Heather and her new beau.

Watching the woman he had loved for so long with someone else wasn't easy, especially when her new boyfriend Eret looked like a male model.

Freddie felt like a fifth wheel and it was hard getting used to. Only a year back he, Heather, Astrid and Hayden would go on double dates and hang out as a group. Now he felt like an outsider among his own friends.

Freddie excused himself from table and didn't look back when Heather called after him.

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

Heather tried calling Freddie for the rest of the week. He never answered.

It was already painful to acknowledge their break up but to have her new relationship rubbed in his face on top of that was not something he could handle.

Hayden tried reaching out to him but Freddie even pushed him away despite the fact they had been best friends since kindergarten.

He needed some alone time to chart his life and find a way to let of his past.

Besides it's not like Hayden could understand. He had Astrid and they were one of those couples that survived hurricanes and fought for each other. Freddie had initially envisioned himself and Heather the same way but their bond had proven to be far weaker.

Freddie wanted to wish Eret and Heather a good life but it was difficult to get to that point yet. He had some healing to do first.

* * *

It wasn't until a month later Freddie stumbled into Heather again, this time sans Eret.

"I have tried calling you but you never answer," Heather started with a small smile that didn't completely reach her face. "Freddie, talk to me please."

Freddie could only snort to himself. "Heather, I don't think I'm ready to talk yet."

Heather's face fell. "Will you ever be ready?"

Freddie shook his head. "I need more time." Just as he turned to leave she grabbed him by the arm.

"I thought you were okay with me being with Eret," she said, frowning.

Freddie shrugged her off. "How can you expect me to be okay with it, Heather?"

"It's been so long," she pointed out. "We were broken up for a whole year and you told me to move on."

Freddie smiled sadly to himself. She was right but he had hoped she didn't. "I'm going to need more time," is what he ended up saying instead.

Heather was left stunned and looking guilt-ridden.

* * *

 **Angst, angst, angssst!**


End file.
